Dream Zone
Summary This RP will be restarted due to horribly awful performance and outdated plotholes and/or inconsistencies. ZDream Zone *On planet Mobius* *Tophats4ever has joined the chat. *6:09 Tophats4ever (I'm baaaaack!) *6:09 Invader Ark (Wait... I can't be part of this. Not right now, anyway. Sorry. I need to clear some stuff with my dad.) *6:09 Mysteriousjillguy ( Oh.. *6:09 Tophats4ever (No one here to say hello?) *6:09 Mysteriousjillguy ( Hello *6:09 Tophats4ever (Fine.) *6:09 LIRLIR LIR: Uhh!! I'M SO BORED! *blasts a little bit of dirt out of the ground with the Tinkerod* *6:09 Invadervax (Hi.) *6:09 LIRLIR (HI) *6:10 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk:LIR! Be quiet..it's...3:00AM.. *Invader Ark has left the chat. *6:10 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk:I'm..*yawn* sleeping.. *Lurk's contact lenses are off,he has a black sleeping hat on,similar to asa pointy christmas hat,he's hugging a fionna doll* *Lurk:*turns on the lamp on the counter next to the bed* *Lurk:Why don't you go into sleep mode or something? *Tophats4ever (Ummm...) *6:13 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk:? *6:13 Tophats4ever (I'm obssessed with something.) *(You'll never know.) *6:13 LIRLIR LIR: * glares at Lurk and sets the Tinkerod ' Harlem Shake'* *6:13 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk:LIR,just go look outside and stare at the stars or something..or go swimming in the water outside the house.. *Lurk:GAHHHHH! OKAY OKAY FINE! *covers ears* *6:14 LIRLIR LIR: *walks outside and clicks it on, the ground is shaking violently to the music* *6:14 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk:It was a bad idea to make my disguise have the filthy human need to SLEEP. *bags under eyes* *Lurk:FINE! TURN IT OFF! WE'll have "fun"! *6:15 LIRLIR LIR: *turns it off s goes into sleep mode* *6:15 Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk comes out of bed,he's wearing three eyed space teddy bear slippers and blue striped white pajamas* *Lurk:=_= *Lurk shuts off the lamp and hugs his Fionna doll* *he goes back to sleep* *6:16 Tophats4ever (My, Untied Ropes Died Of Cats! Next, In Cows, Cats At LegS. *(^Sounds silly, Huh?) *6:17 LIRLIR LIR: *Screams horribly in sleep* *6:18 Mysteriousjillguy *a dark figure comes up infront of Lurk's bed,he takes out a bag of green powder and sprinkles it on Lurk* *he walks over to LIR and sprinkles the powder on him as well* *6:18 LIRLIR LIR: GIFTS SCHOOL HUGH CHOPPY DUG CHARTS WHICH FIGURE SUCH CIVIC CRUCIFIX CHARGED HIGHLIGHT!!! Zzzzz..* *6:48 LIRLIR (Kewl.) *LIR: WHUH? WHERE AM I?! *6:49 Tophats4ever (He left, *(I guess the RP died already. *Welcome to the Irken Empire Wiki chat *6:50 LIRLIR (WAIT FOR HIM) *6:50 Mysteriousjillguy ( (THe DReam zone is a world memories and time. It represents the memories and possible future for anyone that enters it. Once the others enter,their futures and memories will appear too. *a world of* =http://irkempire.wikia.com/wiki/Irken_Empire_Wiki= LIRLIR *Invadervax *Mysteriousjillguy *Tophats4everAway *5:46Mysteriousjillguy(Planet MInecraftia is the cube *5:46LIRLIR(Fine.) *5:46Mysteriousjillguy(THat moon with lazers all over it is from when Zeerk was alive. *("the moon battle" THe one that left a crater in Robloxia's dark side of the mooon. *(The other rock with two irken figures on it is when Lurk was a smeet in the dark woods on Robloxia. *( A swamp planet is in there somewhere. *5:48LIRLIR(Kewl.) *LIR: WHUH? WHERE AM I?! *5:49Tophats4ever(He left, *(I guess the RP died already. *Welcome to the Irken Empire Wiki chat *5:50LIRLIR(WAIT FOR HIM) *5:50Mysteriousjillguy( (THe DReam zone is a world memories and time. It represents the memories and possible future for anyone that enters it. Once the others enter,their futures and memories will appear too. *a world of* *Lurk:LIR! * *Lurk runs towards LIR* *Lurk:LIR! You gotta see this place! It's like all of time exists here! *5:52LIRLIRLIR: Where the heck are we? *5:52Mysteriousjillguy *some meteor beavers fly by* *5:52LIRLIRLIR: Interesting. *5:52Mysteriousjillguy *looks up* *we see planet FI* * *An alemus ship zooms by and shoots the meteor beavers* *Lurk:0_0! ALEMUS! N-NO... *5:53LIRLIR *A Vossian Vampire Handkerchief floats by* *5:53Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk holds his head* Lurk:GRGGHHH * *An alemus ship zooms towards us* *Lurk:N-NO! *Lurk's spider legs come out* *Invader Jib has joined the chat. *5:54Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk hops onto the ship* *5:54LIRLIRLIR: *sets the Tinkerod to Randomize* *Invader Jib has left the chat. *5:54LIRLIR(JIB, you can join the dream RP now!) *5:54MysteriousjillguyLurk:Y-YOU! *thrusts spider leg into the glass,stabbing the pilot* *5:55LIRLIRLIR: *blasts another Alemus ship, which turns into confetti* *5:56Mysteriousjillguy *his second spider leg brings the co pilot to the glass* Lurk:You may have injured me in the past,but that won't happen today. I am stronger now,a new irken. YOU. WILL. DIE... *5:56LIRLIRLIR: * sets the Tinkerod to Shakeitize * *5:56MysteriousjillguyLurk flips over the cockpit,his spider leg throws the alemus out* *the alemus flys toward LIR* *Alemus:AHH! AHHH AGHH! *5:57LIRLIRLIR:blasts it* *5:57Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk stabs his two spider legs into the back of the ship,it flips upside down* *5:58LIRLIRAlemus: *shakes violently until his organs and stuff divide and shake in a mazelike pattern* *LIR: Eww. *LIR: Never tried Shakitize on a living thing before.. * *Shakeitize *Mysteriousjillguy has left the chat. *Mysteriousjillguy has joined the chat. *5:59Mysteriousjillguy( CRAP ) *( THE CHAT WOULdN"T LOAD SO I REFRESHED IT! *5:59LIRLIR(W HA T?) *6:00Mysteriousjillguy( I didn't realize I didn't record it until the last second.. *6:00LIRLIR(DID YOU GET IT ALL?) *6:00Mysteriousjillguy( I only recorded the scene where Lurk and LIR get the sleep powder... *( GGHGHFNGB *6:00LIRLIRHere i got it.. *6:00Mysteriousjillguy( Oh thank goodness *LIR: This is crazy! *LIR: i should call it Scramble instead of Shakeitize. Much better. *7:04 Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk attaches a pink cube grenade onto the ship,he slides down the roof of the the ship,his spider legs cut the roof as he goes down.* *the roof splits in two and falls off the ship* *7:05 LIRLIR LIR: *holds onto Lurk* *7:05 Mysteriousjillguy *tons of alemus fly out,the ship explodes killing some of them* *(Lurk was in the sky) *7:05 LIRLIR *Oh. Where is LIR?) *(ON the g *7:06 Mysteriousjillguy (THe ground? Yes *7:06 LIRLIR Ground?) *(K.) *7:06 Mysteriousjillguy Luurk:GAHHH! I"M FALLING!! *Lurk:WHAT IS WITH THE GRAVITY HERE? *7:07 LIRLIR LIR: *Scrambles an Alemus ship, the parts of it rip off and zip around in a mazrlike pattern* *7:07 Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk falls and pasts the rainbow bridge* *7:07 Invadervax Flying fish thing: What's gravity? *7:07 LIRLIR *mazelike *7:07 Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk activates his jetpacks* *he spins around in a circle as he falls* *Lurk:LIR! THe physical laws in this dimension are different! *Lurk continues to fall* *Lurk:AHHHHH! *7:08 LIRLIR LIR: Whoaaaaa!! This is crazy!! *7:08 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk:LIR! HELP ME! *Lurk deactivates his jetpack and vomits* *the vomit falls upwards to a blue star* *Lurk:=_= *7:09 LIRLIR LIR: *yanks Lurk to the ground with the Tinkerod* *7:09 Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk begins to fall onto a domed rock* *(Lurk is beyond the rainbow bridge) *Lurk:>_< *lurk hits the dome* *7:10 LIRLIR (And that means what?) *7:10 Mysteriousjillguy ( HE's too far down to bring back to the grounmd *ground* *7:10 LIRLIR (OHH.) *7:11 Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk warps into the dome* *LIR sees that Lurk warped* *7:11 LIRLIR LIR: *sets a gravity grapple t *to the dome* *7:12 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk:AHH! OOF! *Lurk hits the ground* *7:12 LIRLIR LIR: Who@aaaaaaaaaaaaAaaa!!!!!!!!! *=http://irkempire.wikia.com/wiki/Irken_Empire_Wiki= * ''ATTENTION,FROM THIS POINT ON SOME THE ROLEPLAY WASN"T PROPERLY RECORDED,IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED HERE,MOVE ON WITH YOUR LIFE.'' LIRLIR **Ametrineskies **Invader Jib **Invadervax **Mysteriousjillguy **Tophats4ever **YourFavoriteFangirl **8:43AmetrineskiesZik: ..*stands up* Khhahahaha.. Worth it **8:43Mysteriousjillguy(It's right before Lurk was assigned to spy on Robloxia. **8:44YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. *RUNS OVER TO >>! **8:44LIRLIRLIR: Weell, now what? **8:44Invader JibJib: AHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAH! Wow...you people and your romance.... **8:44AmetrineskiesZik: Hey Zeerk- I kissed yo girlfriend- **8:44YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..I DON'T LIKE HIM, SHUT UP JIB. **Menami: .. *KICKS Zik in the face a couple times* **8:44MysteriousjillguyZeerk:*punches Zik in the stomach* **8:44AmetrineskiesZik: Then why'd you falcon pun- *kicked* **Welcome to the Irken Empire Wiki chat **8:44AmetrineskiesZik: FGSHJd- **Zik: OWWWW STOP- **8:44InvadervaxVax: *For no reason, faceplants*\\ **8:44Invader JibJib: HA! LOVE TRIANGLE! **8:44MysteriousjillguyZeerk:Wait..what..? *his antennae droop* **Zeerk:You..don't..like me..? **8:44AmetrineskiesZik: PAAAIIINNNNNNNNGGHHHHHHH *rolls over* **8:45MysteriousjillguyLurk:=_0? **8:45AmetrineskiesZik: aaaahhhhhgh- *crawls away* **8:45Mysteriousjillguy *Zeerk's antennae droop* *he hangs his head down and turns around* ** *Zeerk walks back to the shuvver* Zeerk:...... **8:45InvadervaxVax: *Pulls on antennae* **8:45Tophats4ever(I bet Vax on his computer is LAUGHING MEANINGCANGLY.) **8:46AmetrineskiesZik: ..you killed your boyfriend's vibe :u **YourFavoriteFangirl has left the chat. **YourFavoriteFangirl has joined the chat. **8:46AmetrineskiesZik: ..Yall also killed MY vibe >n> **8:46Invadervax(Yep.) **8:46LIRLIRLIR: So.. What now? **8:46YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... *Looks at Zeerk* .. I was talking a-about Zik.. *Trying to hide that she doesnt feel the same way about him* **8:47InvadervaxVax: *Pulls out eyes* **Mysteriousjillguy has left the chat. **8:47YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. Zik, YOU CAN JUST SHUT THE *&*^& UP. **8:47AmetrineskiesZik: ..Oooh. You ticked. *snirk* **Zik: *slowly stands up*.. I'll do it again if you dont like him ovo **8:47YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. *Feeling bad about all this*.. *Shuts eyes, baring teeth*.. *Runs out of the rooom* **8:47LIRLIRLIR: Uugh. Wheres your SIR Unit, menami? **8:48YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: SCREW YOU GUYS! **8:48AmetrineskiesZik: ...*follows after* :U **8:48YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Runs off before Zik can catch up* **8:48AmetrineskiesZik: ..Aww come baack!! **Zik: ...*cussing in Irken, kicks a wall* **Mysteriousjillguy has joined the chat. **8:48Invader JibJib: AHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHHHAHA! **8:48YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. *Sits outside the fortress, covering face*.. *Antennae droop*.. **8:48AmetrineskiesZik: The kiss was just a PRANK. Ughhh. **8:49LIRLIRLIR: Graurgh. *laughs with Jib* **8:49InvadervaxVax: *Laughs insanely* **8:49AmetrineskiesZik: Yall better not be laughing at ME. **8:49Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk elbows Lir* **8:49Invader JibJib: *Suddenly not laughing, and is super creeped out by Vax's laugh* **8:49YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. ... First Zik decided to be a jerk.. then I hurt Zeerk.. now they're all just laughing at me.. *Tears up, curling into a ball* **8:50MysteriousjillguyLurk:LIR..this...Zeerkj's sadness..it reminds me of..me...it seems so familar... **8:50LIRLIRLIR: GAURGH GIVE FIRE HIDES THE THIRD THREE HAD HUNG DID FRACTURE IF BY HD CIRCUS FOCUS EDIT HUNG FROM IFFY!! BAHAHAHAHAHAH HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! **8:50InvadervaxVax: *Stops laughing* **8:50MysteriousjillguyLurk:! *memory flash* **8:50 **8:50YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .... They're not my friends... bunch of.. jerks.. *Tries not to cry*.. **8:50LIRLIRLIR: *Keeps laughing insanely* **8:50AmetrineskiesZik: ...Im such a.. dagon jerk. *crosses arms and glares at the ground* **Zik: ...*leans against the wall he kicked* Can someone shoot me -n- **8:51Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk has a memory of Zeerk,he remembers the moon battle,Zeerk's battle with fes,how he found LIR,and how Zeerk loved Miz* **Lurk:UGH! **8:51LIRLIRLIR: BWAHAHAHAH HAHAHAHAHA H@AAAAAAA HAHAHAHAGAHA!!! **8:51MysteriousjillguyLurk:What the h-...what..? **Lurk:! LIR! I HAD A WERID MEMORY FLASH! **8:51InvadervaxVax: *Is having flashbacks of the past* **8:51Invader JibJib: *Puts head down* *Walks away in deep thought* **8:51YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. *Hearing the laughter from inside*.. *Glares at the ground, tears rolling down face*.. *Keeps on running, not caring where she's going* **8:51LIRLIRLIRR H@AAAAAAAA-WHUH?! **8:52MysteriousjillguyLurk:*turrns around towards the shuvver* **Lurk:WAIT! *runs to shuvver* ** *the shuvver takes off* **8:52LIRLIRLIR: *puts Past LIR on the ground* **8:52MysteriousjillguyLurk:DARNIT! *kicks ground* **8:52InvadervaxVax: The horror... **8:52LIRLIRLIR: Weird.. **8:52MysteriousjillguyLurk:ZEERK WAS ON THAT SHIP! **Zeerk:*Looks at a computer screen* **8:53LIRLIRLIR: Doomy doomy doom. **8:53AmetrineskiesZik: ..I kill people in front of... now I broke peoples hearts, how nice of me. I'm not a HERO. Especially since she ran off, she probably HATES ME. I wanna go HOME. **8:538:53 **MysteriousjillguyZeerk:I must prove to Miz thatI care about her. I'll prove that I'm worthy and brave. I'm going to... **8:53AmetrineskiesZik: *imitates shooting self in the head* *slumps to the ground and lays down, acting dead* -n- **8:54YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Sits by self, curled into a ball now*.. *Antennae drooped and quivvering from the cold*.. *Buries face in legs* **8:54MysteriousjillguyZeerk:I'm going to KILL. EMPEROR. ALEM. **8:54LIRLIRLIR: GIRDLE!! **LIR: Eufhs **8:548:54 **Mysteriousjillguy **Zeerk glares at the screen,the shuvver is now heading for the battlefield near Alem's palace* **8:55InvadervaxVax: *Runs away to the same place Menami is, but does not notice her* **8:55YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. *Soft sobbing* **8:55Mysteriousjillguy(Past)LIR:LIr,I think we should go help Menami.. **8:55Invadervax *Lightning is bursting out of him* **8:55AmetrineskiesZik: ...*stares at the ground, zoning out* ... **8:55LIRLIRLIR: Ok. *puts Past LIR on his shoulders* **8:55Mysteriousjillguy *the real LIR sees Lurk standing and staring at the spot the shuivver was at* **8:56 **8:56LIRLIRLIR: *frowns at Lurk* What's wrong? **8:56MysteriousjillguyLurk:I..I saw Zeerk's memories.. **8:56LIRLIRLIR: Oh. **8:56InvadervaxVax: The horror...The horror of it all... ] **8:57Invader Jib **8:57MysteriousjillguyLurk:Do..do you know..what this means.. **8:57Invader Jib **8:57LIRLIRLIR: Nerp. **8:57YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. *Slowly pulls a gun out of PAK*.. *Puts it to her head*.. Nobody.. likes me.... i'll just fade away... **8:57Invadervax **8:58AmetrineskiesZik: ..*antennae twitches*... *feeling.. a suicidal feeling.. Not entirely his own* ....*hands twitch*.. **8:58Invader Jib **8:58LIRLIRLIR: Uh. MIZ! DONT SHOOT! **8:58 **YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. *Slowly looks toward LIR* **8:59 **8:59LIRLIRLIR: Lurk, what we're you staying? **8:59MysteriousjillguyLurk:Somehow..sometime..I am..ZEERK! **8:59LIRLIRLIR: Whoa **8:59InvadervaxVax: *Is knocked to the wall by his own memory* **8:59 **8:59AmetrineskiesZik: ....I wonder if it takes death to get out of a dreamworld. **8:59InvadervaxVax: Horror... **8:59LIRLIRLIR: Neat. *yanks the gun away from Menami* **8:59YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .... What's the point of not shooting. **8:59MysteriousjillguyLurk:I feel Zeerk's memories...maybe we're linked somehow,or maybe I really am him.. **Lurk:! ** *Lurk looks towards Miz* **9:00InvadervaxVax: HORROR... **9:00MysteriousjillguyLurk:Menami! **9:00YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. Everyone was laughing at me, and Zeerk hates me. *Teary eyed smile at* Nobody wants me around anyways. **9:00MysteriousjillguyLurk:Don't do this! **9:00LIRLIRLIR: Everything. **9:00AmetrineskiesZik: *quickly getting confused of Menami's feelings for his own; his mind created an emotional link toward them with their sibling relationship* **9:00 *To Vax **9:01YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .............. **9:01MysteriousjillguyLurk:Don't do this! LOOK,I CAN FIND ZEERK! I'M LINKED TO HIM PHYSICALLY SOMEHOW! **9:01InvadervaxVax: I am sorry...for my own misery conflicted onto you... **9:01LIRLIRLIR: do. Not. Shoot. **9:01YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..*Lowers head*.. **9:02Invader Jib **9:02MysteriousjillguyLurk:Listen,I may not remember you,but you must've been a good friend to me,don't kill yourself! THere's still hope! **9:02Invader Jib *. **9:02YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... **9:02MysteriousjillguyLurk:If I can just concentrate..I can find him... **9:02InvadervaxVax: *Falls to the ground, bursting with lightning* **9:02Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk shuts his eyes* ** *Lurk concentrates on Zeerk* **9:02 **9:03Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk's hair becomes pointy,blue eletricity sparks from it* **9:03YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .... *Slowly puts the gun down*.. *Antennae still lowered and quivvering, feeling horrible*. **9:03AmetrineskiesZik: ...Nobody's around.. Maybe I should test it.. *reaches for his PAK* **9:03Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk's eyes open,they glow light blue* **9:03InvadervaxVax: ...Horror... **9:03LIRLIRLIR: Ugh.. *sits down* **9:04 **9:04MysteriousjillguyLurk:*in Zeerk's voice* I must prove to Miz thatI care about her. I'll prove that I'm worthy and brave. I'm going to... I'm going to KILL. EMPEROR. ALEM. **9:04LIRLIRLIR: o.o *a pebble on the ground is shaking, soon the ground itself is shaking* **9:04Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk's eyes return to normal,the eletricity stops* **9:04YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. *Antennae suddenly perk up* **9:05LIRLIRLIR: Oh noes! **9:05AmetrineskiesZik: ..*noticing the ground is shaking* ..*antennae twitch* **9:05MysteriousjillguyLurk:He's trying to..OH DEAR XENO! HE"S GOING TO TRY AND KILL ALEM! **9:05YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. *Looks up*.. *SCREAMS* IS HE INSANE?! .. *Wipes face*... **9:05Mysteriousjillguy *an alarm blairs* **9:05InvadervaxVax: *Is still bursting with lightning* **Invader Jib has left the chat. **9:05LIRLIRLIR: OH NOOOO!!! **Invader Jib has joined the chat. **9:05YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..*Stands up*... *Not caring about the ground shaking*.. *Suddenly bursting with fury*.. **9:06Mysteriousjillguy *two alemus walkers are infront of the fortress,ther footsteps cause the ground to shake* ** *a fleet of Alemus ships suddenly appears over the base* **9:06LIRLIR *The ground of the fortress shakes intensely and the walkers stop as if they know something* **9:06MysteriousjillguyLurk:That..isn't..good... **9:06YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. SCREW KILLING MYSELF. I'M GONNA SAVE MY FRIEND.. FROM THESE STUPID-- .. *Realizes Zik's still in the base* .. !!!! **9:06MysteriousjillguyLurk:Wait...LIRS? What fortress is this..? **9:07Invader JibJib: Menami, I..I'm sorry. I shouldn't have laughed at you...I just.. **Jib: Well, it's a long story.. **9:07InvadervaxVax: And I wasn't even laughing at you... **9:07Mysteriousjillguy *transmission codes from the base's transmissions reveal that the base is ZT-290* **9:07LIRLIR *The whole fortress rises up when a robot claw grabs it from below* **9:07MysteriousjillguyLurk:GUHH! WHAT THE?! **9:07YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. T-That's okay.. It's fine, Jib! .. *Angry at herself*.. *RUNS to find Zik, screaming* **9:07AmetrineskiesZik: ..*attempts to ignore the chaos and grabs for an old laser gun* **9:08MysteriousjillguyLurk:WHAT BASE IS THIS?! **9:08LIRLIR *a huge giant robot rises out of the ground* **9:08MysteriousjillguyLURK:WELL?! **9:08LIRLIRLIR: ZT-290! **9:08MysteriousjillguyLurk:o_o **9:08InvadervaxVax: *Gets up* **9:09MysteriousjillguyLUrk:This was the base that was nuclear bombed... **9:09YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. *Looks at Lurk* **Menami: .. WHERE IS ZIK?! **Menami: WHERE IS HE?! **9:09LIRLIR *One huge fiery red eye looks at the miniscule fortress* **9:09MysteriousjillguyLurk:Pretty stupid,considering that nukes were the reason their planet is dying.. **Lurk:Uhh..that rbot was never here.. ._. **robot* **9:09LIRLIRLIR: WELL IT IS!! **9:10YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Her anger is making her braver*.. *Tries to send a mental message to Zik* **9:10AmetrineskiesZik: *angered.. thinking its his own emotions*... *sits up* .. **9:11LIRLIRGiant robot: *begins to take the fortress to the Alemus headquarters* **9:11YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: "Zik.. it's dangerous in your area... come... please.." **9:11MysteriousjillguyLurk:GARGGH! ZEERK IS GOING TO GET HIMSELF KILLED AND NOW THERe"S A FRICKIN GIANT ROBOT! **Tophats4ever has left the chat. **9:11Mysteriousjillguy *the irken ships fire at the robot,it's weapons have no effect* **9:11AmetrineskiesZik: ...*shaking head*.. "! Darned.. voices." **Tophats4ever has joined the chat. **9:11MysteriousjillguyLurk:*jetpack activates* **9:11YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .."Please.. Zik.. come to me.. Menami.." **9:11AmetrineskiesZik: "No no NO." **9:12Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk flys up to the robot's eye* **9:12LIRLIR *The huge robot cracks the fortress in two and everyone falls into a funnel* **9:12AmetrineskiesZik: "Leave me alone, I know it aint actually YOU. Just some GAHRGHD voice that SEEMS like her just to mock me" **9:12MysteriousjillguyLurk:!?! **9:12LIRLIRLIR: GAURFHF **9:12YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... *Lets out another loiud cry* **9:12Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk sees the fortress* **Lurk:! I GOTTA HELP THEM- **9:13YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. "ZIK! ZIK! PLEASE!" **9:13Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk gets caught in a tractor beam* **9:13AmetrineskiesZik: "SHOO, DARNIT!" **9:13Mysteriousjillguy *elites and random irkens fly into the funnel* **9:13YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. *Running away from Lurk and everyone else* "ZIK, I'M SCARED! HELP ME!" **9:13Mysteriousjillguy *the fortrress halves begin to close together* **9:14AmetrineskiesZik: "..I aint a hero, dont ask ME!" *clutches gun tighter*.. **9:14Mysteriousjillguy *buildings start falling into the funnel* **9:14LIRLIR *They are met by mechs with sufficient weaponry* **9:14Mysteriousjillguy *the building halves turn sideways* **9:14AmetrineskiesZik: "You hate me anyway" **9:15Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk is taken aboard an alemus ship by a tractor beam* **9:15YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. *Startring to sob* "ZIK! WE'RE BEING ATTACKED! PLEASE HELP ME!" **9:15InvadervaxVax: ...Horror... **9:15Mysteriousjillguy *everyone in the fortress starts to fall into the funnel* **Lurk:*SCREAMs* AAALEMUSSSS! **9:15AmetrineskiesZik: ...... "..Help. I dont DO THAT.." **9:15LIRLIR *The mechs hit them all with knockout gas, and they tase both LIRs* **9:16YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. *Witnessing the scene that's going on, hiding somewhere*.. I'll never.. save Zeerk.. or Zik.. I'm a failure.. **9:16Invader JibJib: *Using PAK legs to climb up one of th emechs* ** *mechs **9:16Mysteriousjillguy *the alemus ship spots two irken PAK signatures,it fires energy missles at zik and menami* **9:16YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: !!! **9:16LIRLIRMech: *simply rips Jib off and slams him into the ground* **9:17Mysteriousjillguy *PHHNNNN* *the missles fly toward Zik and Menami* **9:17AmetrineskiesZik: ...*antennae twitches, senses the missles coming* .. ! *quickly flies out of the way* **9:17Invader JibJib: Dang it.. **9:17LIRLIR *Th missiles stop* **9:17Mysteriousjillguy *the fortress halves are completely sideways now,everything falls off* **9:17YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. !!! *Tries to run out of the way of the missles* **9:17Mysteriousjillguy *into the funnel **9:17LIRLIRA voice fromthe intercom: Menami.. i have Zeerk.. **9:18YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... *Eyes start to glow, realizing a new ability from her emotions*.. **Menami: .. ?! *Looks at the intercom* **9:18Mysteriousjillguy *menami and zik realize they're sliding down the fortress floor* **9:18Ametrineskies(Theyre not even in the same area, but okay :u) **9:18Mysteriousjillguy *the fortress is torn in half and sideways,everything is falling* **9:18Invader JibJib: *Uses PAK legs to stay up* **9:18LIRLIR(Lurk, catch up. THEY.re in the building.) **9:18Mysteriousjillguy( Well you guys are still in the fortress,right? **9:18Ametrineskies(..And Zik is flying :U) **9:18Mysteriousjillguy( Oh,thennevermind. **9:19LIRLIR(NO!) **9:19Mysteriousjillguy(But won't the building fall too? **9:19YourFavoriteFangirl(Menami has been outside.) **(Meanmi's been outside..) **9:19Mysteriousjillguy( Outside the fortrress? **9:19Invader Jib(Jib was outside as well) **9:19LIRLIR(NO.) **(MENAMI IS) **9:19YourFavoriteFangirl(Mhm.) **9:19Ametrineskies(Since he flew out of the way, Zik's outside of the building he WAS in) **9:19Mysteriousjillguy(Oh then LIR and (P)LIR fell into the funnel then **9:20YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. WHO ARE YOU?! TELL ME! **9:20Mysteriousjillguy( Along with Vax? **9:20LIRLIRVoice: If you want to see him, come inside.. **Voice: I AM EMPEROR ALEMUS. **9:20Invadervax(Vax ran outside.) **9:20YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. .... **9:20Mysteriousjillguy(Inside what? THe fortress is being held by the robot **9:20Invader Jib(Jib ran outside as well) **9:20YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... You... **9:20LIRLIR(YEWH. YOU'D FALL INTO THE FUNNEL.) **9:20Mysteriousjillguy( Alemus is in his fortress,the one Zeerk flew too,btw **9:21AmetrineskiesZik: *flies by Menami*.. *speeds to and grabs, picking up* *voice is slightly deeper than usual*: Dont trust that guy. It's most likely a trap, though what he says about him having Zeerk could be true. ... Be lucky I came by. **9:21Mysteriousjillguy *the funnel begins to suck everything inside up* **inside it* **9:21LIRLIR(YEAH. HE'S SPEAKING TO MENAMI THROUGH THE INTERCOM ) **9:21YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Not noticing, but eyes begin to glow brighter*.. **9:21Mysteriousjillguy *the robot throws the fortress wall halves away* **9:21AmetrineskiesZik: ...*stares at* .... **9:21Mysteriousjillguyfortress halves* **9:22YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. I'm going to save Zik. ... Even if itMenami: .... Zik. means kill **(HGHKJ TYPO) **9:22Ametrineskies(ghjds) **Zik: ...Im right here, ugh. **9:22LIRLIRLIR: Where am i, you evil Alemus! **9:22YourFavoriteFangirl(AHSKJAS I HATE MY COMPUTER DX) **9:22Mysteriousjillguy *the robot stomps toward menami,jib,and zik,with it's gigantic humongous feet* **9:22YourFavoriteFangirl(That whole sentence was a typo, forget it o-o;;.) **9:23LIRLIRRobot: *shoots a huge capture beam at them* **9:23Invader JibJib: *Was evidently following Zik and Menami* *Pulls out Trio Gem Sword and PAK legs come out* **9:23YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... *Looks at the robot* .. Zik. I'm going to save Zeerk, if it means killing.. **9:23InvadervaxVax: *Is trapped in a vortex of dreadful memories* **9:23Mysteriousjillguy *LIR and P LIR are being sucked through the funnel tube in midair* Intercom:Haha,you're being sucked into my trap tube,leading straight into my PALACE PRISOn. **9:23LIRLIRLIR: Will there be snacks? **9:23AmetrineskiesZik: ...*stares at the robot*.. *carries her "bridal style"* ..Killing's my job. Dont have to, yourself. **9:23MysteriousjillguyIntercom:You will be fed nothing but bread and water. NO BUTTER,BWHAHAHA! **(P)LIR:NOOOO! **Intercom:AND..CUCUMBERS!! **9:24LIRLIRLIR: NOOOOO!!!!!!!! **9:24MysteriousjillguyIntercom:AHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA **9:24YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. >> **9:24AmetrineskiesZik: ...Oh wow. **9:24Mysteriousjillguy *the robot fires missles at Zik and menami* **9:25YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... ! *Jumps out of Zik's hands*.. *Runs out of the way of the missles* **9:25Invader JibJib: *Jumps and tries to slice the missiles in-half with Trio gem Sword* **9:25AmetrineskiesZik: ... HM!? ...*shoots a few bullets toward the missles* **9:25MysteriousjillguyAlemus pilot in jet:Hey,when did we get that robot? **9:25YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. *Yells to the intercom* .. YOU ASKED FOR IT, YOU ALEMUS SCUM! **9:25MysteriousjillguyAlemus pilot 2:Oh,I dunno. ** *the robot begins to run towards them* **9:25InvadervaxVax: *Snaps out of it, and finds himself outside* **9:26YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. *Shuts eyes for a moment, standing still* **9:26Mysteriousjillguy *the ground shakes with each footstep* **9:26AmetrineskiesZik: ..*flies back, continues to shoot.. the bullets are large and star-shaped; his main type* **9:26Mysteriousjillguy *the robot is a few yards away from Vax* **9:27Invader JibJib: *Fires PAK lasers at the Robot* **9:27Mysteriousjillguy( I have 10 mintutes. **( ** *the lazers have no effect* **9:27Tophats4ever(To what? **9:27Invader JibJib: GAH! **9:27InvadervaxVax: *Walks around* **9:27LIRLIR *The robot is not being harmed, it only grows stronger* **9:28MysteriousjillguyRobot:*deep voice* FOOLISH IRKEN,YOUR PUNY WEAPONS HAVE NO EFFECT ON ME. **9:28Invader JibJib: *Cuts bits of The Trio Gem Sword off, and puts the bits on a fire grenade* **9:28Tophats4ever *Robot suddenly malfunctions, Then falls on it's side* **9:28Invader JibJib: *Throws the fire grenade at the robot* **9:28YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..*Opens eyes, was about to do something*.. ..Nngh. **9:29LIRLIR(Lurk, when you leave we can just continue the mansion rp?) **9:29Invader JibJib: *The fire grenade explodes* *BOOOOOOM* **9:29Tophats4everNarrator: Jib used Grenade! **9:29InvadervaxVax: *Walks towards Menami, not knowing that she is there* **9:29Tophats4everIt's super effective! **9:29Ametrineskies(..What are you doing :I) **9:29Invader Jib *The explosion is green, blue and red* **9:29Ametrineskies(Shoo. Shoo. Ruining the scene, you are) **9:29LIRLIRRobot: Grrrrrrrrrrrrr. *flies up* **9:29Ametrineskies(Killed the viiiibe) **9:29Invader Jib *It is extremely loud* **9:30AmetrineskiesZik: *twitches from the noise* .. **9:30Invader Jib *The front of the Robot is damaged, and the glass is broken* **9:30LIRLIRRobot: DOOOM!!! *fires a huge laser* **9:30InvadervaxVax: ..Where am I...? **9:30Mysteriousjillguy *alemus jets zoom towards Vax and jib* ** *they fire capture tractor beams* **9:31Invader JibJib: *Rolls away from the beams* **9:31InvadervaxVax: *Dodges and notices Menami* **9:31MysteriousjillguyGAUGH) **9:31YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. ! Vax, It's me! *Runs to him* Listen, I want to use an ability on the robot but.. **Menami: .. I need help.. **9:31Mysteriousjillguy( Quick,LIR?! Did you record thhis JUST IN CASE **9:31Tophats4ever(Fudge my mind is thinking about trickster mode **9:31Invader Jib *Trio Gem bits fall to the ground, flaming, and the ground is on fire* **9:31LIRLIR *Millions more huge robots just like the first are seen marching toward them* **9:31InvadervaxVax: Okay... **9:31Mysteriousjillguy( I had to refresh.. **9:31LIRLIR(NO. **9:32Mysteriousjillguy(WHAT?! **9:32YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. It has to get rid of all the robots. I can feel it. **9:32Mysteriousjillguy(GNGHGRFGGFHf **9:32Tophats4ever(It wants me to make the trickster mode sucker go to everyone **9:32InvadervaxVax: I see... **9:32Invader Jib *Flaming Trio Gem bits are flying everywhere* *YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: .. Please help me. *Winces* I want to save Zeerk.. badly.. *10:32 Invader Jib *not everywhere, but loads of 'em* *10:32 Tophats4ever (Everyone will just go crazy with trickster mode *10:32 Ametrineskies Zik: ..*watches the scene for a moment*... Hmf. *bares teeth*.. *(..Youre going offtopic, darling.) *10:32 Tophats4ever (oh well *10:33 Ametrineskies (..No Homestuck at the moment, this is an IZ thread <<) *10:33 YourFavoriteFangirl (..This isnt Homestuck.) *10:33 Mysteriousjillguy ( I ONLY RECORDED UP TO WHEN LIR WAS LAUGHING AT MENAMI!! *10:33 Tophats4ever (fudge my mind *10:33 Ametrineskies (OH WHATEVER <<) *10:33 Mysteriousjillguy (Did anyone record?! *10:33 LIRLIR LETS DO A TO BE CONTINUED THING!) *10:33 Ametrineskies (And Topha. This obviously NOT a silly rp.) *10:33 Invadervax Vax: Okay... *Connects psychic energy to Menami's* *10:33 Ametrineskies (Take this a bit more seriously.) *10:33 Mysteriousjillguy ( NO! I have few mintutes! *( Did ANYONE record?! *10:34 Invader Jib Jib: Ok..but what if...*Dumps some Trio Gem bits into his laser gun* *10:34 Ametrineskies (Who cares if this isnt recorded, just rp.) *10:34 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: *Shuts eyes, doing the same*.. *10:34 Mysteriousjillguy ( This is a major rp... *10:34 Tophats4ever (It's not a key to life. *10:34 LIRLIR I cm got everything i could, Lurj. *Lurk *10:34 Invader Jib (Lurk, we can explain the plot non-transcript style.) *10:34 Mysteriousjillguy ( What did you get?! *10:34 Ametrineskies (Calm your manflabs.) *10:35 Tophats4ever (No copying the time and the users name. *10:35 Ametrineskies (My mood's gone <) *10:35 Invadervax Vax: *Puts hand in the air, and the sky reacts, showing space* *10:35 Mysteriousjillguy ( GNGH..fine..but what should I put in the roleplay? Say "THis part was interrupted during recording? *10:35 Ametrineskies (...) *10:35 Tophats4ever (Oh well, This RP is dead in 10.. *10:35 Mysteriousjillguy (NOPE.AVI *10:35 Tophats4ever 9 *10:35 Invader Jib Jib: *Fires laser gun at the robot, and it fires a green, red, and blue blast* *10:35 Ametrineskies (*grabs shanking knives* SHUSH AND RP DARNIT) *10:36 Tophats4ever beep *10:36 Invader Jib (Ok, Zara, I know this is rude but, can you please just shut up?) *10:36 Mysteriousjillguy ( JIb,what should I say in the rp? *10:36 Invader Jib (Dunno..) *10:36 LIRLIR ( i posted what i got >_<) *10:36 YourFavoriteFangirl (..Uggggh. We're in the middle of the climax of the roleplay, and it has to be interrupted for this?) *10:36 Ametrineskies (If you guys stop interrupting the rp, we'd be all happy fun times like we were JUST A MOMENT AGO!!) *(I cant have very many peaceful moments here can I? Due to SILLY circumstances) *Tophats4ever has left the chat. *Tophats4ever has joined the chat. *10:37 LIRLIR ( DX) *10:37 Ametrineskies (Can we just RP? Forget about the recording and shiz and just DO IT.) *10:37 LIRLIR (Sure whatever *10:37 Invader Jib *The blast hits the robot, pushing it back* *10:38 Mysteriousjillguy ( Thank goodness LIR,I almost thought it was lost.. *10:38 LIRLIR (Its not all of it, though:/) *10:38 Ametrineskies (*throws a shank knife at Lurk* NOP. STOP >>) *10:38 Mysteriousjillguy ( Oh...darn... *10:38 YourFavoriteFangirl (...) *10:39 Invader Jib (RESSSSSUME ROLEELLELEPLAY *10:39 Mysteriousjillguy ( I was recording some of it..when I published..you overwrote it LIR... *( When you pubblished it. *10:39 Ametrineskies (Who. Cares.) *10:39 Mysteriousjillguy ( I DO! I CARE!!!! *10:39 Invader Jib (RP RPR PR RPPRPESSUME) *10:39 LIRLIR Robot: Why. Won't. You. DIIIIEEEEEE???!!! *fires super machine guns at Jib) *10:39 Mysteriousjillguy ( e_o *10:39 LIRLIR (KEEP PUBLISHING I GUESS" *10:39 YourFavoriteFangirl (WE CAN JUST WRITE DOWN THE OTHER HALF IN BOOKFORM, NOT IN SCRIPT.) *10:39 Invader Jib Jib: *Rolls away, but is shot* *10:39 YourFavoriteFangirl (NOW CAN WE RP?) *10:40 Invader Jib Jib: AAUUUGH *10:40 Mysteriousjillguy ( FINE. *10:40 Ametrineskies (WE SHOULDNT EVEN RECORD AT ALL. BE NORMAL PEOPLE AND JUST RP YOU BAKAS) *10:40 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: *It seems the stars from the sky start to come down in huge fireball like ways*.. *Raining onto the robots and other places* *10:40 LIRLIR Robot: Guaaaaarrggh!!! *10:40 Tophats4ever Robot (Anger mode): WILL SELF DETRUCT IN 5 MINUTES. *10:40 Ametrineskies (I WAS enjoying myself until ya decided to spazz.) *10:40 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: *They do alot of damage* *10:40 Invader Jib Jib: *Spits Irken blood* Auugh... *10:41 LIRLIR *There are nukes in each robot, when they are badly damaged they explode* *10:41 Ametrineskies Zik: ..*looks up at the falling stars*.. *10:41 Invader Jib Jib: *Crawls to the others* *10:41 Mysteriousjillguy (The entire scene where Lurk meets past MIz is gone,along with Zeerk taking them to the platform,the man gerbils fighting them,Lurk getting injured,the tripod going down,a whole chunk is missing.. *10:41 Invader Jib Jib: Uh, so..I got shot a bunch of times and I'm probably gonna die... *10:42 LIRLIR Robot: *explodes in a doom nuke explosion* *10:42 Ametrineskies (..Delete the article and move on.) *10:42 Mysteriousjillguy (...... *10:42 LIRLIR KAYHBEWWWWWWWWNMM *10:43 Tophats4ever (Let's keep calm and stop the copying. *10:43 Mysteriousjillguy (.........) *10:43 Invader Jib Jib: ...Yeah I'm gonna die *10:43 LIRLIR *Robots are engulfed in nukes as they are not by the fireballs* *shot *10:43 Ametrineskies Zik: ...*flies down* ..*stares at Jib* *10:44 Invader Jib *Jib has a bunch of holes through his uniform, and he is bleeding a lot* *Invader Jib has left the chat. *10:45 LIRLIR Robot: IF WE DIE WE DIE IN FIRE!! UNLEASH THE DOOMY NUKE!!!!! *a huge spaceship appears above them, and drops a four-mile long nuke painted red* *10:45 Mysteriousjillguy ( Well congrulations,it seems that when people see a huge gap in the RP,they'll ask "Hey what happened here" and we'll have to explain it. e_o *Invader Jib has joined the chat. *10:45 Ametrineskies (..DELETE THE DARNED ARTICLE. D<) *10:45 Invader Jib (Lurk, I don't think there's enough people here for something like that to happen.) *(Half ..or more like 70-80% of the active users here are in this very RP.) *10:47 Mysteriousjillguy ( Well umm... *( In the future.. *10:47 LIRLIR ( There are skeleton bunnies? ¥ :U) *11:14 Mysteriousjillguy ( Alem was on planet alemus,that's where his palace was.. *( WEll,Zik and Zeerk teleported.. *11:15 Ametrineskies Zik: ...*FIRES the Master Spark STRAIGHT at Alem, getting sent back by it's power* *11:15 LIRLIR Alem: Hello! *Theres a shield around him* *11:15 Mysteriousjillguy *alem takes out an tazer spear and hits Zeerk with it* *it energizes him more,but Zeerk flys into a wall* *11:15 LIRLIR Alem: Like i said, mere pests. *11:16 Ametrineskies (..Ahm, wanna know what it loosk like? Pretty sure it can corrupt a shield *11:16 Mysteriousjillguy Zeerk:YOU. WILL. DIE. FILTH! *11:16 YourFavoriteFangirl (Yeah, the Master Spark is extremely powerful..) *11:16 Ametrineskies stopped! *11:16 YourFavoriteFangirl (NOOO) *11:17 LIRLIR Alem: Shock the bugs. *Lightning zaps their PAKS, shutting them off* *A PAK leg smashes through the window* *Jib comes rolling into the room* *7:51 LIRLIR (Where's LIR, again?) *7:51 Ametrineskies Zik: *had been shocked, he fell to the floor.. his hakkero rolled away from his hand* *7:52 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: .. !!! *7:53 LIRLIR (Where's LIR?!) *Welcome to the Irken Fanon adventures Wiki chat *7:53 Invader Jib Jib: So, uh..what did I miss? *7:53 Mysteriousjillguy ( LIR is umm..he was on his way to get Zeerk and the others,right>? *7:54 Invadervax Vax: Not much... *7:54 LIRLIR (I guess, sure.. Lurk, you can control Alem please..) *7:54 Mysteriousjillguy Zeerk:*stuggles to get up* *( Can someone else record this time? *7:54 Ametrineskies (...*GLARE*) *7:54 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: *Watches, wincing*.. *(*FALCON PUNCH* no.) *7:55 Mysteriousjillguy ( *le glare back* *( *bison* YES! *7:55 Invader Jib (Well, Lurk, if you want it recorded, you should record.) *7:55 LIRLIR *Not me, but i can help of the recorder accidentally glitches out* *7:55 Invadervax (*PK STARSTORM* NO!) *7:56 Ametrineskies (*FINAL SPARK* NO >U) Zik: *panting*... *attempts to heal self; a faint green aura surrounds him* *7:56 Mysteriousjillguy ( Fine..I guess I'll have to do it again. -_< *( *mummbles* *7:56 Invader Jib (Well, it is your RP, Lurk. *7:57 Mysteriousjillguy ( The IZ music I'm listening to would be better if I hadn't stopped watching it in months.. *7:58 Ametrineskies (use teh tohewz man) *7:58 Mysteriousjillguy ( School gets in the way.. *( I just remembered today is sunday..*facepalm* *7:58 LIRLIR *Meanwhile, LIR is using his BM to camouflage himself as an Alemus soldier* *7:58 Ametrineskies Zik: ..*limply balances on hands and knees*.. *7:58 Invader Jib Jib: *Charges PAK lasers* *7:59 Mysteriousjillguy Zeerk:*hisses* *Zeerk manages to stand up on mechanical legs* *7:59 LIRLIR (WHO IS PLAYING EMPEROR ALEM?!) *7:59 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: *Looks at Zik*.. *7:59 Mysteriousjillguy Alem:Hahahaha. *presses a button on the throne* *7:59 LIRLIR (LIR IS on the ground floor btw.* *7:59 Ametrineskies Zik: ..*quickly stands up, GLARING at Alem*... *7:59 Invader Jib Jib: *Fires PAK legs at Alem* *7:59 Mysteriousjillguy *the the room is suddenly surrounded by an eletric gate* *a lazer reflective energy shield goes over his throne chair* *8:00 Invadervax Vax: *Climbs onto the ceiling* *8:00 Ametrineskies Zik: *picks up hakkero* ..*aura intensifies, turning toward a yellowish-white* ..*stares at the shield* *8:00 LIRLIR LIR: *Looks at as *A map, and takes off toward the throne room* *8:01 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: *Looking at Zik, as if asking for help to get out*.. *Menami: *Looking at Zik, as if asking for help to get out*.. *8:02 LIRLIR ( ) *8:02 Ametrineskies Zik: *looks to Menami*.. *observes where she's in*.. *8:02 Invader Jib Jib: ....Is jumping out the window an option, or would we die on impact? *8:02 LIRLIR (Yeah..) *The energy shield closes over the window* *8:03 Invader Jib Jib: Dang it.. *Welcome to the Irken Fanon adventures Wiki chat *8:04 Mysteriousjillguy ( Brb) *8:04 LIRLIR (OH, fine, I'll be Alem ) *Alem: Anger is the biggest mistake you can make, bugs. *8:04 Ametrineskies Zik: ..*shakes head*.. *stares at the emporer* You and your stupid shields, being a coward! *8:05 Mysteriousjillguy ( Back *8:05 LIRLIR Alem: Oh, these? *Invadercowlord has joined the chat. *8:05 LIRLIR (Lurk, I'll play Alem) *8:05 Ametrineskies Zik: Be a MAN and FIGHT. *tosses hakkero up, then twirls it on finger, then grabbing it tightly*... *8:05 Mysteriousjillguy *two panels open up on the floor behind alem,two robotic arms come out* *8:05 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: .. Nngh.. *Banging on the pod* *8:05 Invader Jib Jib: *Pulls Trio Gem Sword out* *8:05 Invadercowlord (The Civil war wasn't really a civil war) *8:06 Ametrineskies (Offtopic, Cowlord.) *8:06 Mysteriousjillguy *the robotic arms wrap around alem,they create a powerful armor for him* *8:06 LIRLIR Alem: Oh, i'm fighting the right way, buggies! *8:06 Ametrineskies Zik: ...Don't call me a bug. I am WAY more powerful than you!! I bet you're worthless without your machines and shields and such. *8:06 Mysteriousjillguy *a control panel comes out of a panel infront of the throne chair on the floor* *8:07 LIRLIR Alem: You rely on your might. WE RELY ON MORE! *8:07 Invadercowlord (Well, the Confederacy was an independent nation, so technically it wasn't a civil war) *8:07 Invader Jib Jib: *Coughs blood* Yeah, yeah. Whatever. *8:07 Mysteriousjillguy *two lazer cannons emerge from the floor on the sides the throne* *they're hooked up to Alem's control panel* *8:07 Invadercowlord (And if you think about it, that makes the U.S.A. an empire) *8:07 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: .. Boasting aint gonna get you ANYWHERE! *8:08 Invader Jib Jib: Relying on more isn't...*Cough* ideal, anyway. *8:08 LIRLIR *A robot arm nabs Zik from behind and slams his head into the ceiling* *8:08 Ametrineskies Zik: ..Strength, might, will, and heartpower are some of the keys for battle's success. You only have power.. Power is weak-- *Slammed* *8:08 Mysteriousjillguy Zeerk:*tail transforms back into a teleporter,it teleports Zeerk and Miz out of the tubes and next to Jib* *8:08 Invadercowlord (Well, the U.S. was already an empire) *8:08 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk* *8:09 Ametrineskies Zik: ....... *8:09 LIRLIR Alem: There remains but one thing that makes your assets futile, bugs. Anger. *8:09 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: ! ..*Runs over to Zik* *8:09 Invadervax Vax: *Watches, then uses PK Fire on Alem* *8:10 Ametrineskies Zik: *falls to the floor after being slammed into the ceiling* ... *8:10 LIRLIR Alem: And we will use that to crush you all! BAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! *fires lasers at Jib* *8:10 Invadercowlord (The Ottoman Empire still exists in the form of The Republic of Turkey) *8:10 Ametrineskies (Look, thats offtopic, stop.) *8:10 Invader Jib Jib: *Shrugs* Nah, I'm *Coughs blood* pretty calm, actually. *Rolls and slices Alem with Trio Gem Sword* *8:10 Mysteriousjillguy ( Oh wait nvm,Lurk wasn't in a tube) *Alem's energy shield protects him* *8:10 Invadercowlord (The Roman Empire didn't actually fall until the 15th century, because only the western half fell) *8:11 Invader Jib ( , Cowlord) *8:11 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk:Damn,he's using an energy shield. *8:11 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: Zik..! *Presses hands to him, feeling his heartbeat*.. *Shakes him* *8:11 Invader Jib (Ok, Alem is getting REALLY overpowered) *8:11 Ametrineskies Zik: ..*smacks hands and slowly stands up* *8:11 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: .. *Cringe* *8:11 Mysteriousjillguy Zeerk:Perhaps I can take down his sheild. *8:11 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: .. Zik. I'll help you.. *8:11 LIRLIR Alem: Oh, Jib. You have other things than anger.. Pettiness. *8:11 Ametrineskies Zik: *walks toward the middle of the room*.. I dont need help. *8:12 Mysteriousjillguy *a lazer cannon fires at Zeerk,Zeerk jumps out of the way by an inch* *8:12 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: THAT'S BULLCRAP! *8:12 Mysteriousjillguy *zeerk stabs his mechanical legs into the ground,making him stationary* *8:12 LIRLIR Alem: Mosquito! How brave of you to go solo! *8:12 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: *Runs after him*.. Im helping you. Ill make sure you wont get hurt. *8:12 Invadervax Vax: *Hops to the floor, then uses PK Thunder on Alem's shield in attempt to overpower it* *8:13 Ametrineskies Zik: Just watch out. *shakes head* *8:13 Invader Jib Jib: *Slices through Alem's sword, splitting it in half* *Shield, not sword *8:13 Invadercowlord (Alemkazam!) *8:13 Mysteriousjillguy *Zeerk's dragon fly tail extends and warps around the energy shield's shield emitter* *8:13 LIRLIR (Jib, the shield is a projection.) *8:13 Invadercowlord (This is SO BORING) *8:13 Invader Jib (It's too overpowered, LIR.) *8:14 Mysteriousjillguy *the tail plugs spikes into the emitter* *8:14 Invadercowlord 9Stop bickering like old ladies at the bingo hall) *8:14 LIRLIR (Well, how does it split in two? It would fizzle apart.) *8:14 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: *Tries to join in with Vax, using PK Love on the shield* *8:14 Invader Jib (Ok, then it fizzled apart.) *8:14 Mysteriousjillguy *in mintutes,the shield shuts down* *8:14 Ametrineskies Zik: ..*aura intensifies, symbolizing high mana use*.. *grabs spellcard, and it glows*.. *it evaporates as he puts it up to the air*.. *points to Alem*.. *Activates the Final Spark, along with a vast pattern of star-shaped bullets spreading across the room* *8:15 Mysteriousjillguy Zeerk:THere! THat should do it! *8:15 LIRLIR Alem: I know when i should run. AND I WILL! *flies off* *8:15 Invadervax Vax: *Uses PSI Rockin' on it, then uses PK Love* *8:15 Invadercowlord (Hey nerds *)* *Invadercowlord has been kicked by Invader Jib. *8:15 YourFavoriteFangirl (... Cow. Stop.) *(THANK you.) *8:15 LIRLIR (Hey beef. Shut up.) *8:15 Ametrineskies (Merci, Jib) *8:15 LIRLIR (THX.) *8:15 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk:I CALL DIBS ON ALEm"S UGLY SKULL! *Lurk jumps onto Alem* *Invadercowlord has joined the chat. *8:16 Ametrineskies Zik: ...Did my most powerful attack MISS? *8:16 LIRLIR Alem: GNAT! *smacks Lurk off him and flies away* *8:16 Ametrineskies Zik: ..Oh, he flies too!? *8:16 Mysteriousjillguy ( He can't just fly away. *8:16 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: ........... *8:16 Ametrineskies (..Lir, this isnt acceptable >:u) *8:17 Invader Jib (LIR, stop overpowering him.) *8:17 Ametrineskies (One does not simply dodge ALL OF THOSE ATTACKS^ *(..AND LIVE^ *8:17 LIRLIR (So... How does he die?) *(..With all of those attacks STRAIGHT to Alem, he'd either get severely injured or die.) *8:17 Invader Jib (By getting hit by attacks and dieing) *(Duh.) *8:17 Invadercowlord (You're making it seem like it's real life, butb it's just an RP) *8:17 Ametrineskies (Now be a man and let the guy die <<) *(..Dude, youre overpowering Alem.) *8:18 Mysteriousjillguy ( Cow,do you even roleplay? *8:18 LIRLIR Alem: Bugs!!!!!! BUGGGGSSS *fights back frantically* *8:18 Mysteriousjillguy ( Alem's shield was protecting him,the shield shut off. ) *8:18 Ametrineskies (Now how did he dodge them?) *8:18 Invadervax Vax: *Keeps using PK Love( *8:18 Invadercowlord (I would, but apparently it's too much to give me a character) *8:18 Invader Jib Jib: *Slashes Trio Gem Sword at Alem* *8:18 Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk bites Alem's nose* *8:18 LIRLIR (He didn't He's melting.. *8:18 Mysteriousjillguy *lurk agressively continues to bite Alem,all over his face* *8:19 Ametrineskies Zik: *fires a bright and complicated pattern*.. *fires large orbs that move through the bullets* *8:19 Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk bashes his head onto Alem's head* *8:19 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: *Just watching, realizing the battle is going to be over within seconds* *8:19 Mysteriousjillguy *a lazer cannon fires at Zik* *8:19 LIRLIR LIR: HEY! CAN DO THE HONORS? *8:19 Ametrineskies Zik: *flips up and dodges the lasers* *8:19 Mysteriousjillguy Zeerk:Looks like that armor isn't doing anything for him. *8:19 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: *JUMPS infront of Zik, using a PSI sheild to deflect the laser* *8:19 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk:Sure LIR,go ahead! *8:20 Ametrineskies Zik: ..*looks at Menami* ... *8:20 LIRLIR LIR: *walks through the door looking normal* *8:20 Mysteriousjillguy ( Cow,you just need to elaborate more on your articles... *8:20 Ametrineskies Zik: *jumps over her and shoots a few more orbs, moreover toward Alem's direction* *8:20 Mysteriousjillguy ( You can't just randomly make a character article and just write 3 sentences.. *8:20 LIRLIR LIR: *simply yanks Alem out of the suit and puts him on his shoulders* *8:21 Invadercowlord (WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?) *8:21 Mysteriousjillguy ( IT makes your character more 3 Dimensional. *8:21 LIRLIR LIR: I'll jar him. He'll keep longer. *8:21 Mysteriousjillguy Zeerk"Jar him?" *8:21 Invadercowlord (You're just saying random crap) *8:21 LIRLIR LIR: You heard me. *8:22 Mysteriousjillguy (Its the basics of making a character! *8:22 Ametrineskies (Lir? Do you know what danmaku is? Its what Zik is using..) *(And I also just feel like you're ignoring most of these attacks..) *8:22 LIRLIR (NERP LIR IS GONNA JAR ALEM.) *8:22 Invadercowlord (What does making a character have to do with RPing?) *8:22 Mysteriousjillguy ( :I *( *quadruple infinity facepalm* *8:22 Ametrineskies (..Alem was fired with the attacks listed above, it'd kill him.) *8:22 Invader Jib (LIR, did you OP Alem just to have that happen?) *8:23 Ametrineskies (^^^ *8:23 Mysteriousjillguy ( Alem wasn't ovverpowered! He has a shield,you could deactivate it! *8:23 LIRLIR (t_t So Alem is literally gonefrom visibility?) *8:23 Mysteriousjillguy ( WEll,except for him doging the attacks.. *8:23 Ametrineskies (..His shield seemed a bit too powerful, and when it was deactivated, he ignored the attacks) *8:23 LIRLIR (K, he's literally gone then T_T) *8:23 Invader Jib (..How were they supposed to deactivate it, Lurk?) *8:23 Ametrineskies (..Dont be upset. Its supposed to be fair.) *8:24 Mysteriousjillguy ( Look,LIR can just jar him... *8:24 Invader Jib (Or, Alem can actually take damage from the attacks and die.) *8:24 LIRLIR (I'm not upset. I just thought he'd actually pose a threat instead of being burned to dust like every other villain) *8:25 Ametrineskies (He did pose a threat. He's a DARN cool boss... But hey, its how he ended.) *8:25 Mysteriousjillguy ( Well,Zeerk can transform into a shape shifting robot,there are atleast 4 irkens in the room,and I may add that an average irken could deactivate less advanced Alemus technology... *8:26 Invader Jib (LIR, that is no excuse to OP him.) *8:26 LIRLIR (Those attacks are so powerful it should reduce him to dust. All that's left is a pool of metal, then.) *8:26 Mysteriousjillguy ( Also,I don't see any attempts to simply destroy his robot arms... *( Okay..how about we just restart this battle? *8:26 Invader Jib (That'd be boooring.) *8:26 LIRLIR LIR: *walks inside and sees the molten metal* Uhh. *LIR: What.. happened.. here? *8:27 Mysteriousjillguy ( WEll,it's the only other option besides LIR jaring him... *8:27 Invader Jib (No it's not.) *8:27 Mysteriousjillguy ( We can start off on when Lurk was about to jump on Alem. *8:27 LIRLIR (No, he's dust and ash i thought i already saidthat!) *8:27 Ametrineskies (The dude died, end of story, okay??) *8:27 Invader Jib (Don't over complicate things, Lurk.) *8:28 LIRLIR (LET'S JUST CONTINUE) *8:28 Mysteriousjillguy ( None of us said *Alem gets hit by his attack,he dies* *8:28 YourFavoriteFangirl ((... -.- Ive been waiting..) *8:28 Ametrineskies (...It's implied. Now shut uuuupp.) *8:28 Mysteriousjillguy ( BLAUG *Alem is a molten pool of metal* *8:28 Invader Jib (Stop being so picky, Lurk.) *8:28 Mysteriousjillguy ( e_o *( I'm just trying to follow logic and avoid plotholes. THat's all. _oe *8:29 Invader Jib (Ooooh nooo plotholes) *8:29 Ametrineskies (..*"Fantasy Seal"s Lurk*) *8:29 LIRLIR LIR: Well, then. Now that the Alemus Emperor is dead, and the whole of Alemus will want us dead, we should probably get going, eh? *8:29 Invader Jib Jib: Okay...where are we supposed to go now? *8:29 YourFavoriteFangirl (..>Plotholes YO ALWAYS COMPLAIN ABOUT THAT. NONEXISTANT PLOTHOLES) *8:30 Mysteriousjillguy *Zeerk detaches his tail* *8:30 LIRLIR LIR: Anywhere but here! *8:30 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk:Yes,we should. *8:30 Invader Jib (Lurk, keep in mind that it's a DREAMWORLD. It doesn't have to be logical. Just saying.) *8:30 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: Maybe we should find a ship? *8:30 Ametrineskies Zik: ...*puts hakkero on belt*.. *exhausted sigh*.. *aura fades*.. *8:30 Mysteriousjillguy Zeerk:If we can find a ship,maybe we can leave this location. *8:31 Invader Jib Jib: Yeah...duh... *8:31 Mysteriousjillguy Zeerk:LUrk said that the physical laws in this universe are different,so it may be difficult to leave the planet.. *8:31 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: .. Ah.. *Menami: .. *Huggles Zik* *8:31 LIRLIR *A siren like a air raid siren plays in the distance, spreading the news that Alem is dead* *8:31 Ametrineskies Zik: ..*looks at her*.. *8:31 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk:Let's get out of here then! *8:32 LIRLIR LIR: Yeah! *8:32 Mysteriousjillguy *we here the humming of alemus ship engines outside the palace* *8:32 LIRLIR *And lots of stomping* *Invadercowlord has left the chat. *8:32 Ametrineskies Zik: ..*antennae twitches*.. *8:32 Mysteriousjillguy *Zeerk transforms into a driller with legs,it drills into the ground* *8:32 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: .. ono *8:32 Ametrineskies Zik: ...It'd be best if we left-- ...<< *Invader Jib has left the chat. *8:33 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk:*goes down the tunnel* *Invader Jib has joined the chat. *8:33 Ametrineskies Zik: ..*stares at Zeerk* *8:33 Invadervax Vax: *Follows* *8:33 LIRLIR LIR: *follows* *8:33 Ametrineskies Zik: ...*quietly follows* *8:33 Invader Jib Jib: *Follows* *8:33 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: *Follows them*.. *( Guys *8:36 LIRLIR (LURK TELL ME YOU RECORDED ) *8:36 Mysteriousjillguy ( Sorry,major lag storm. *( I went not responding for a few mintutes. *8:37 LIRLIR (.. Did you record?) *( o~o ) *8:38 Mysteriousjillguy ( Yes. *8:39 LIRLIR (YAY) *8:39 Mysteriousjillguy ( Btw,I don't think Cowlord has ever roleplayed before. Or rarely does. *8:39 Invader Jib Jib: Uh..*cough* How long is this, um..gonna take? *8:39 LIRLIR LIR: So.. uh.. WHere are we going?) *8:39 Mysteriousjillguy ( "What does making a character have to do with RPing?"" Mega facepalm. *8:40 Invader Jib Jib: Because, you know, I still could die...bunch of bullet holes, you know...... *8:40 Mysteriousjillguy ( WAit... *I got "Error 503 Service Unavailable " *( .......... *8:40 YourFavoriteFangirl (There's no point in making a character if you're not gonna roleplay with it.. or atleast make stories.) Menami: .. Yeah, we need to hurry.. *8:40 LIRLIR LIR: I thought Irkens heal quickly. *8:40 YourFavoriteFangirl (.. Oh geez.) *8:40 LIRLIR (What?) *8:40 Mysteriousjillguy ( OH THANK GOODNESS,it saved. *8:41 LIRLIR LIR: Oh. *8:41 Invader Jib Jib: Yeah..it's complicated. *8:42 Mysteriousjillguy ( Damn old computer... *8:42 LIRLIR (LETA CONTINUE) *8:42 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk:It took me a few hours for my burns to heal... *Lurk:Infact..*takes off bandages* I'm feeling better now... *8:42 LIRLIR LIR: Huh.. Why are we going down, Zeerk? *8:43 Mysteriousjillguy Zeerk:*drills drilling* WE're tunneling out of the palace,I sense Alemus power signatures above. *Zeerk:*he stops drilling,3 tentacles come out of the sides of the drill,they go into an alemus dropship above* *8:44 LIRLIR LIR: And you think they won't have underground protection? *WHAM* *8:44 Mysteriousjillguy Zeerk:THe Alemus don't have any tunnels under the palace... *Lurk:THe Alemus only HID underground. THey don't use it for defense... *8:45 Invader Jib Jib: *Coughs blood* This is a bad idea..what if we drill through the planet itself, and there isn't a planet under it? We could slam into...uh, something and die! *8:45 Mysteriousjillguy Alemus pilot 1:*in ship* Did you see that Irken's head explode? It was like a watermelon being smashed! *8:45 Invadervax (What did I miss?) *LIR: OHH. Ok. What about offense? You saw those robots were burIed! *(Tunnel crawling. *) *8:47 Invader Jib Jib: This..isn't gonna work =__= *8:47 Ametrineskies Zik: ...*rubs head*... I agree. *8:47 Invadervax Vax: Yeah. *Welcome to the Irken Fanon adventures Wiki chat *8:48 Mysteriousjillguy Alemus Pilot 2:Yeah! IT splattered everywhere! Haha! Stupid bug- *8:48 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: ... *8:48 Mysteriousjillguy *two tentacles go through their heads,green blood splatters* **the tenacles go back underground and throw 2 dead alemus pilots underground* *8:48 LIRLIR LIR: You tell that to the crawling robot that's following us. *gestures to three red robot eyes in a triangle behind them* *8:49 Mysteriousjillguy Zeerk:I beg to differ. *Zeerk:! *8:49 Invader Jib Jib: We're gonna either fall through the bottom of the planet and die, or be digging forever... *8:49 LIRLIR Robot: HRGRGRGRGRHRGTG *8:49 Mysteriousjillguy *Zeerk transforms into a mechanical tube with hardlight steps in it* Zeerk:Quick! Go up! *the top of the tube is covered in spikes,goes into the bottom of the ship above,creating a hole* *8:50 LIRLIR LIR: *runs into thedropship* *8:50 Ametrineskies Zik: .... *8:51 Invader Jib Jib: This freaks me out..*Climbs* *8:51 Invadervax Vax: Worst day ever... *8:51 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: *Climbs too*.. ... No kidding. *8:51 Mysteriousjillguy *Jib sees the silouthe of Zeerk's body in a blue bubble in the tube's glass* *8:51 Invadervax Vax: *Follows* *8:51 Ametrineskies Zik: I want to wake up. *follows*.. *8:51 Mysteriousjillguy *Zeerk's body is floating,he's in a criss cross position,he looks as if he's meditating* *8:52 LIRLIR LIR: *sits on a couch in the ship* *8:52 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk:*spider legs come out and shoot at the robot* *Lurk grabs past LIR* *lurk quickly runs up the stairs with his spider legs* *Lurk:What is it with you and couches? *the robot fires a missle at the tube* *Zeerk:AAGGHH! *8:53 LIRLIR LIR: They're comfy! *8:53 Mysteriousjillguy *Zeerk detransforms,then quickly his PAK spider legs come out and bring him onto the ship* *Zeerk runs to the pilot seat,he fires at the tunnel,collasping it* *8:55 Invader Jib Jib: *Rolls onto the surface* *8:55 LIRLIR LIR: *grabs Past LIR and holds onto the couch arms* *8:56 Ametrineskies (....Switching comps. Brb... Will be using screen keyboard, replies will be SLOW. Slow down your replies and wait for me in case I reply.) *8:56 LIRLIR (K.) *(Wave) *8:59 Mysteriousjillguy ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5lsoQuwq8NI ) *8:59 LIRLIR *9:00 Ametrineskies (So much torture *9:00 LIRLIR LIR: Can we get going? They all know where we are now. We need to go fast! *9:00 Ametrineskies (I hate screen keyboards to the bottom of my core. So much clicking *Welcome to the Irken Fanon adventures Wiki chat *9:01 Invader Jib Jib: *Points at the ship* LOOK! THEY LEFT US BEHIND! *9:01 Invadervax Vax: *Gets in the ship* *9:01 Mysteriousjillguy ( You guys are already in the ship... *9:01 Invadervax (Oh.) *(Why didn't you TELL us that, Lurk?!) *9:02 Mysteriousjillguy (The tube that Zeerk transformed into lead directly into the ship. *9:02 YourFavoriteFangirl (...) *9:02 Mysteriousjillguy ( Oops.. .-. *9:02 Ametrineskies Zik: ...Can we just go now *9:02 LIRLIR ( payz attention) *9:02 Ametrineskies Zik: Im getting BORED. *9:02 Invadervax (I was GONE!) *9:02 Mysteriousjillguy Zeerk:Wait,there's a big,gaping hole in the ship...shouldn't we be worried about that..? *9:03 LIRLIR LIR: Probably.. *9:03 Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk crosses his arms and sits on the couch with the 2 LIRs,he waits for us to leave* *9:03 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: ... >.< *9:03 Ametrineskies Zik: *eye twitches*.. *9:03 LIRLIR Past LIR: PICKLES!_< *9:07 Mysteriousjillguy Radio*beep* Alright,but to make sure the irkens are gone,drop your soldiers please. *Zeerk:Umm...not now..we're suffering heavy damage..we'll have to report to a repair station... *9:08 LIRLIR LIR: *walks over to Jib and observes the damage* *9:08 Mysteriousjillguy Zeerk:*whispers* FIX THE HOLE! *Invader Jib has left the chat. *9:08 LIRLIR LIR: *uses Nanobots with a guilty look* *Invader Jib has joined the chat. *9:09 LIRLIR *the hole is gone and fixed* *9:09 Mysteriousjillguy Radio:Blrghh....fine. But first,who is aboard your ship? *9:09 Invadervax Vax: *Uses PSI Healing on Jib* *9:09 Mysteriousjillguy Zeerk:OH SORRY,YOu"RE BREAKING UP! *shuts of radio* *9:09 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: .. *Sits down, looking at Zik* *9:09 Ametrineskies Zik: *silent stare around the room*.. *lays against a wall* *9:09 Invader Jib Jib: Um..I guess that kinda works, Vax... *9:09 Mysteriousjillguy Zeerk:Whoever wants to be co pilot,take the co pilot seat! Cuz we're out of here! *9:10 LIRLIR LIR: Let's get going! *sits on the couch with Past LIR* *9:10 Mysteriousjillguy *Zeerk presses the "UMG FAST" button* *the ship plows through other alemus ship* *ships* *9:10 YourFavoriteFangirl (LOL THAT BUTTON) *9:10 Mysteriousjillguy Alemus pilot:Hey What the-GAURGHH *ship is hit* *9:10 LIRLIR LIR: Aurgh someone be co pilot!! *9:11 Ametrineskies Zik: ....*shuts eyes*.. You're lucky I came along ... *9:11 Mysteriousjillguy *tons of ships fall to the ground* *9:11 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: !! *9:11 Mysteriousjillguy *Zeerk stares at controls* *Zeerk:Uhh..uhh... *9:11 Ametrineskies Zik: ..._.! *9:11 LIRLIR LIR: WRAHHHHH AHAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH *Past LIR giggles* *9:12 Ametrineskies Zik: *runs to the co pilot seat*.. *observes controls* *9:13 LIRLIR LIR: Uhh.. Are we out yet?! *9:13 Invader Jib Jib: Ok, I feel kinda better now..sorta..but, where are we going? *9:13 Mysteriousjillguy *the ship is heading out of- *( T_T BRb.. *9:13 Ametrineskies Zik: ... http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-GErv-0SN2lo/UNIktKLzP7I/AAAAAAAAJqA/EK3vYbSgP2I/s1600/fuck+this+shit.gif (XDD *9:14 YourFavoriteFangirl (LOLPENNY) *9:14 LIRLIR (XD) *9:14 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: .. -n- *9:16 LIRLIR ( ¥« ###(*( ¥....+) ¥' ) *9:19 Mysteriousjillguy ( " Zim's eye fell out because it's artificial, and the squeedly-spooch is all their organs comprised into one. KMS: Good point with the eye thing. It's very likely that the squeedilyspooch isn't the only organ, though. In the x-ray of Zim, you can see a couple other things in there that might not necessarily be part of it. And, from a biological standpoint, having only one organ probably wouldn't be very efficient, especially if the Irken ended up sick or infected in some way. If it WAS one organ, if one part was affected negatively, chances are it would spread to the rest of the 'spooch. Certainly the PAK could only do so much towards fixing stuff like that; it would make more sense if there were a couple of other organs to lighten the workload" *( FRom the IZ wiki,it seemed interesting.. *9:19 Invader Jib ( =___= RP) *9:20 LIRLIR ( ¥✏ ¥} ➳ ) *9:20 Mysteriousjillguy ( BTw,it says on the IZ wiki that on the commentary of "Dibship rising",that irkens are capable of showing love,have you heard anyone say that on the commentary? *tthe people on the commentary* *9:20 Invader Jib Jib: So, uh, I'm sorry for calling you guys weird..and for laughing like that..and for, well, being generally rude.... *9:20 Ametrineskies (*Master Sparks* *9:20 LIRLIR (:/) *9:20 Mysteriousjillguy ( It's just a question. I wanna know if it's true... *Invader Jib has left the chat. *9:21 Mysteriousjillguy ( I was looking up if Irken love is possible and cannon.. *Invader Jib has joined the chat. *9:21 Mysteriousjillguy ( canon* *9:21 LIRLIR LIR: Ughh. Are we there yet? *9:21 Ametrineskies Zik: ...*sits on the floor* *9:23 LIRLIR ( ¥✗ ) *9:23 Mysteriousjillguy ( Fine..I"ll ask later... *Zeerk:ERmm,STILL NEED A SECOND PILOT! *the ship begins to spin* *Zeerk:*randomly pressing buttons* *9:24 LIRLIR LIR: *jumps into theco pilot seat* *9:25 Mysteriousjillguy Zeerk:AHHH! *ships spins* *9:25 LIRLIR LIR: All righty then, Aaah! *stops It from spinning* *9:26 Ametrineskies Zik: ....Hrm. *9:26 LIRLIR LIR: Aurgh, how do we fly this?! *9:26 Invadervax Vax: *Faceplanet* *Faceplant*' *9:26 Ametrineskies (OW XD *9:27 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: .. e-e *Clinging to the wall* *9:27 Mysteriousjillguy Zeerk:hmm *the ship heads out of the atmosphere* *the ship swerves upward and slowly rotates* *9:28 LIRLIR LIR: Uhh. How do we stop it? *9:28 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk:It's the physical laws again! *9:29 Ametrineskies Zik: *floats just above the floor.. sitting position*.. <<; *Invader Jib has left the chat. *9:29 LIRLIR LIR: o.o **LIR: o.o **LIR: Uhhh.. **9:31 Invader Jib Jib: Wha? Physical laws? **Welcome to the Irken Fanon adventures Wiki chat **9:32 Invader Jib Jib: I don't think those..things can just be bent and broken.. **9:33 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk:Wer're in a dream.... **9:33 Invader Jib Jib: Oh yeah.. **9:34 LIRLIR LIR: What do we do? **9:34 Ametrineskies Zik: A dream... *quiet laugh*..... Then why cant I escape it.. *stares down* **9:34 Mysteriousjillguy Zeerk:Umm..guys... **9:35 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: .. We'll find a way out, Zik-- ... What? **9:35 Mysteriousjillguy *the ship heads form an earth like planet* **for* *JIb's ship is seen heading for it* **9:35 Invader Jib Jib: A dream....doesn't that mean it can be manipulated, by thoughts and imagination and..all that junk? **9:35 LIRLIR LIR: Is that Ooo? **9:35 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk:I"ve already tried trying to manipulate it..no such luck... *Jib remembers the planet* *a small pod is seen attaching to jib's ship* **9:36 LIRLIR LIR:¬_O **9:36 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk:Umm....Jib...how's your ship flying by itself? **9:37 Invader Jib Jib: Uh.. **Jib: OH! **Jib: It's a memory, I guess... **9:37 Ametrineskies Zik: ...A way out huh? ... **9:37 Mysteriousjillguy Zeerk:I will use the ship's radio to scan for any mention of this planet in transmissions.. *Zeerk presses a button on the radio* *a screen above Zeerk's head attached to the wall reads "PLANET PIKMIN"* *a bunch of alien writing pops up as well,mentioning Olimar and the events of the Pikmin games* **9:39 Ametrineskies (I dont even. why **9:39 Mysteriousjillguy ( http://irkempire.wikia.com/wiki/Invader_Jib **( Read his history.... :I **9:40 LIRLIR LIR: Hm. Weird.. **9:40 Invader Jib (That was when I was a newbie btw) **9:40 Invadervax (Yeah.)\ **9:40 Mysteriousjillguy ( It's still canon right? **9:40 Invadervax (When you were in a way my best friend.) **9:40 Ametrineskies (...This is random ono **9:40 Invader Jib (Yeah, Lurk, it's still canon...removing it would screw up my timeline.) **9:41 Mysteriousjillguy ( Exactly.. **9:41 Invadervax (Plus, it's a pretty unique crosover.) **9:41 Mysteriousjillguy ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wsXweK6o0PU&list=PLE3BB91CDD6BFA9A1 ) *dramatic music que* **9:42 Invader Jib Jib: It seems pretty..well, familiar.. **9:42 Mysteriousjillguy Lurk:Jib? Do you remember this planet..? **9:42 LIRLIR ( ¥╛) **9:42 Invader Jib Jib: I think so.. **9:42 Mysteriousjillguy *the ship enters planet Pikmin's atmosphere* **Zeerk:According to transmissions,it is locally known as.."Planet Pikmin" **9:42 Invadervax Vax: Isn't this where you fought Zyl? **9:43 Mysteriousjillguy *the ship heads toward a jungle* **9:43 Ametrineskies Zik: *great sarcasm*; Oh goodie. Another planet. *crawls under couch* **9:44 Mysteriousjillguy ( THe ironic thing is,compared to us,most of the creatures on pikmin will only be a few inches tall.. **9:44 YourFavoriteFangirl (Guys..) **9:44 Mysteriousjillguy ( ? PLease don't say you GTG Category:Roleplays Category:Unfinished Category:Major roleplays Category:Irken Conquest Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Episodes